priparafandomcom-20200223-history
Magical☆Star Pink Coord
(マジカる☆スターピンク) is a Lovely-type coord from the brand Fantasy Time. This coord has been first worn by Yui Yumekawa in Episode 141. It resembles the Magical☆Ribbon Purple Coord, Magical☆Star Dreamy-cute Coord, Magical☆Star Orange Coord and the Magical☆Star Navy Coord. User Coord Highlights "The Blue sky spreading across the coord is as bright as Miss Yui's feelings!" "It's Miss Yui's original brand, Fantasy Time! A dreamy-lovely coord filled with stars and sky-blues." "Miss Yui says the image for this coord is a dreamy-cute magical idol! The wand chest accessory seems bursting with spells to cast!" Appearance Top A pastel pink tube top with white frill trim on the top portion and a strip of gold around the bottom. Think pink ribbon ties around the chest with a bow on the each lower corner. Frilled fabric of light blue and lavender gradient is sewn to the bottom with white cloud print and a piece of white tulle hanging from the middle. Matching puffed sleeves are included, lined with pink bands and a piece of white frill and gold ruffles. A curly pink ribbon ties behind the back with a gold star hanging from each tip. It wraps around the chest to attach to the pastel pink frilly collar, which is decorated with a pastel pink and gold magical girl wand adorned with a purple gem star and angel wings. Comes with pink gloves that have a pastel pink and white frilly cuff lined in gold to match the star bracelets. Bottoms A pink pleat skirt trim with pale pink silk ribbon, frills, and a single, large curling ribbon shaped like fluffy wings and adorned with a purple star gem. A cape-like skirt layer of pastel pink is sewn over this, lined with gold dot and star studs and trim with a star shaped border. The inside of the skirt has the cloud fabric from the top. Shoes Tall pink boots with a gold bottom and star-shaped heel. A frilly white piece circles the top of the foot and ankle. The cuff is pastel pink with a trim of frills and a purple gem star with gold and pale pink ribbon hanging from it. Pastel pink stockings with thin white lines is included, adorned with gold star chains and a white frilled cuff adorned with a pink ribbon and purple gem star. Accessory A large purple gem star with a smaller, solid gold star with three angel wings on the side, one of which has the cloud pattern. Two pink ribbon tie behind the star. Game is a Lovely PriPara Rare Coord from the brand Fantasy Time. It first appeared in the Time 2017 Vol.1 Collection. Gallery Official Coord Official Arts 19274807 1452894791423492 4234437146938717722 n.jpg C_W422NU0AANBsR.jpg A1EwX+ZAjNL. SL1500 .jpg IMG 20171031 182531~01.jpg IMG_4607.jpg File:Screenshot_20171030-155220~01~01.jpg 61aqgiUJh5L.jpg Screenshot 20180223-180539~01.jpg 5-L6.png DxF2ZirU0AAXqMx.jpg Anime Screenshots ITPP1131.jpg ITPP1132.jpg ITPP1133.jpg ITPP1134.jpg ITPP1135.jpg ITPP1136.jpg ITPP1137.jpg ITPP1138.jpg ITPP1139.jpg ITPP1140.jpg ITPP1146.jpg ITPP1147.jpg ITPP1148.jpg ITPP1149.jpg ITPP1150.jpg ITPP1122.jpg ITPP1123.jpg ITPP1124.jpg ITPP1126.jpg ITPP1128.jpg ITPP1129.jpg ITPP1130.jpg ITPP1175.jpg ITPP1151.jpg ITPP1152.jpg ITPP1153.jpg ITPP1154.jpg ITPP1155.jpg ITPP1156.jpg ITPP1157.jpg ITPP1158.jpg ITPP1159.jpg ITPP1160.jpg ITPP1161.jpg ITPP1162.jpg ITPP1163.jpg ITPP1164.jpg Arcade Yumekawa Yui.png Category:Coord Category:Lovely Coord Category:Fantasy Time Category:Yui Coord Category:Anime Coord Category:PriPara Rare Coord Category:Anime Category:Coord Box Category:Time 2017 Vol. 1 Collection